Hit and Run
by Lazuli the Fallen Angel
Summary: Shane McMahon is involved in a hit and run accident. Is he the driver? Is he the victim? Apperances by Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Triple H, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Shawn Micheals, and The Mean Street Posse. Please R


Vince and Linda where sitting in a meeting with Stephanie and the WWE creative team. They where going over some of the new story lines they have come up with. Vince was standing in front of them talking about ways they could spice up the Big Show and Undertaker storyline. So far it was just Big Show helping Edge and Vickie Guerrero and also making sure Edge stayed World Heavyweight Champion. He liked the way the team would give Undertaker a break and have him lose at One Night Stand and leave the WWE then turn Edge and Big Show against each other and have Vickie resign Undertaker. He was about to ask Paul Wight, aka Big Show, and Mark Callaway, aka The Undertaker, what they thought when Vince's secretary came in and handed him a note.

Linda knew something was up when she saw the look on Vince's face as he read the message he received from his secretary. He had a worried, concerned, and horrified expression on his face; Linda looked over at her daughter to see if she noticed her fathers expression and she did. Vince stopped what he was doing and looked at everyone in front of him. He needed to tell his wife and daughter what had happened, but he needed to dismiss this meeting first. Then he needed to figure out how to tell his wife and daughter what happened.

"Look…we need to cut this meeting short. Um, where going to end it here…so, uh, thanks for, uh, coming." Everyone stood and left the room confused.

"Vince, what's wrong?" Linda asked.

'Here comes the hard part.' Vince thought.

"Dad, did something happen to Shane?" Stephanie asked remembering her older brother had the day off. Vince nodded his head yes with tears in his eyes.

"Vince, what is wrong with Shane? Tell me right now!" Linda demanded; Shane was her baby boy even if he was 35 years old.

"He-he w-was hit by a car. He's in critical condition at Greenwich Hospital…"

"Did they say what happened?" Linda asked chocking on her words.

"N-No, all the note said was…for us to come as quickly as we could…and that he was in critical condition…"

"Oh my God! My baby! Vince we have to go!" Linda cried.

"I-I-I have to call P-Paul a-and tell him what's g-going on." Stephanie said holding back her tears. "I'll meet y-you there." With that Stephanie rushed past everyone in the hallway and ran straight into her office. Once she closed the door she collapsed on the ground and began to cry. She was hoping all of this was a dream and would wake up in her office with her older brother staring at her with a huge smile on his face. But, she knew none of this was a dream.

Paul, aka Triple H, was with his best friend Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was his wife.

"Hey, Steph, what's up?" Paul asked.

"P-Paul, i-its horrible!" Stephanie sobbed on the other end.

"Steph, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Paul asked. Jeff, Shawn, and Randy looked at Paul worried.

"I-It's S-Shane."

"What happened? What did Shane do?" Paul asked getting angry. He knew Shane would get stressed out and snap at his family and say things he didn't mean, but when Stephanie called him crying he was going to do something about it.

"H-He didn't do anything…He wa-was h-hit by a-a-a car; he's at Greenwich Hospital in critical condition. The doctors said to come down right away."

"Okay, I will meet you guys there. Steph, don't worry, Shane will pull through. He's a tough S.O.B." Paul said and hung up the phone.

"Paul, is everything okay?" Shawn asked.

"No, look guys, I have to go to Greenwich Hospital and meet up with Steph, Linda, and Vince."

"Why are they okay?" Randy asked worried.

"Shane was hit by a car and he's in critical condition and the doctor told them to come as soon as they could." Paul said.

"Alright, go and meet your family." Jeff said.

Triple H nodded and rushed out to his car and called Vince. Linda and Vince had just arrived at the hospital when his phone started to ring. He looked over at his wife, whose eyes where red from crying. Vince waved to her to go ahead on in and he would join her soon.

"Hello, Paul." Vince said.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?" Paul asked.

"We just got here. Linda is inside now. Paul, look, I should really get in there your on your way, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'll see you here." Vince hung up the phone and rushed inside. He spotted Linda standing in the waiting room with a doctor standing next to her. They where obviously waiting for him. Vince walked over and hugged his wife.

"Mr. McMahon, I presume."

"Yes, are you the doctor looking after my son?" Vince asked.

"Yes. Your son is in serious condition. Right now he is in a coma. He has serious head trauma, he is bleeding into his brain, he had internal damage, a broken leg, broken arm, he has a punctured lung, and at least three broken ribs." The doctor said gravely.

"May we go see him?" Linda asked teary eyed.

"Yes, but only one at a time. He's in the ICU; Mr. McMahon, may I have a word with you please." Vince nodded and told his wife to follow the nurse to Shane's room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Vince asked.

"You know there is a great chance your son will not make it. He is on Life Support right now, but if the time comes I need to know who is going to make the decision to take him off it."

"I will. Now may I see my son?" Vince asked. The doctor nodded.

"DAD!" Stephanie called; Vince turned around and saw his daughter running toward him.

"Hey, Steph, is Paul with you?"

"No, he's on his way. How's Shane? Have you been back to see him?"

"Shane's really bad off, sweetie. He's in ICU; he has serious head trauma, he is bleeding into his brain, he had internal damage, a broken leg, broken arm, he has a punctured lung, and at least three broken ribs. He's in a coma right now." Vince informed his daughter.

"C-Can I see him?"

"Yeah, we can only go in one at a time. Your mother is in with him right now." Stephanie nodded.

Meanwhile in Shane's room Linda was sitting next to her son holding his hand. Shane had a tube down his throat that was hooked to a ventilator, he had many tubes sticking out of him, and the heart monitor beeped at steady rate. Linda kissed Shane's forehead slowly.

"Hey, Shane. It's mom, you know I love you. I hope you get better soon; getting up to go to work in the morning is going to be hard knowing you are here. We will catch they guy who hit you, sweetie, don't you worry. I'm going to let Stephanie come in and see you okay?" Linda knew there was going to be no answer from Shane, but part of her wished he would answer.

Stephanie came into the room next and looked at her older brother. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought in a million years that this would happen to her family. Stephanie knew when Shane said he was going to walk around she should have talked him out of it.

"Hey, bro. I'm so sorry I should of talked you out of walking. Now look what happened. You are in this hospital and may possibly never l-leave…" Stephanie said starting to cry. She kissed her brother on the cheek and left the room. When she met back up with her parents she saw Paul had arrived and they where talking to two officers.

"Dad? What's going on?" Stephanie asked as she hugged her husband.

"These officers where just telling us what they know about who hit Shane. The guy was drunk, he was speeding, and he jumped the curb and your brother had no time to move. They haven't found any witnesses yet." Vince informed his daughter.

"Paul, you should go in and see Shane next. Vince is going to spend the night with him." Linda said with tears falling down her face; Paul nodded.

He opened the door to Shane's room and was shocked at Shane's appearance. Paul looked at all of the machines keeping his brother-in-law alive; he was scared one of them was going to tell him Shane had died. Paul took a deep breath and sat down next to Shane.

"Hey Shane-O, Randy, Jeff, and Shawn want you to get better so we can get back to the way things where with the five us goofing off and pissing off your old man. I want you to get better as well; not just because you are my family, but you are my best friend. I know I say Shawn is my best friend, but with you it is different. I can go to you when I'm having a problem with your sister or if me and Steph go into a fight and you would make jokes about her until I feel better. If Shawn did that I would probably beat him. You always find ways to make me laugh and you are an awesome person to be around. So I hope you get better and pull through this because this family will fall apart with out you." Paul said. "I'm going to take your sister and mom back home and Vince is going to stay with you." Paul got up and went out into the hallway.

"Vince, it's your turn. I'm going to take Linda and Steph home." Vince just nodded.

He had to mentally prepare himself before he stepped into his son's hospital

room. Vince took anything that happened to his children hard and wouldn't feel better and be back to his normal self until he knew his children where okay. But, this time no one, not even the doctors, where sure if Shane was going to make it through this. He was bleeding into his brain and there was no way of stopping that. Shane's lung had been punctured and that was taking longer to repair itself then it should. The internal wounds could start bleeding again. Vince was scared he was going to lose his first born. Vince walked into the room and sat down in the chair his family sat in when they visited Shane. He gently rubbed Shane's head.

"Shane, my son, how could this happen?" Vince questioned. "Why did it have to be you? Is this God's way of punishing me for something I did?"

Vince squeezed his son's hand as hard as he could; praying to God that Shane would squeeze back, but Shane didn't. Vince was remembering all the moments he and Shane shared when Shane was younger and the ones up until this horrible accident. He couldn't find a reason why God would let this happen to Shane. Shane was a kind sweet boy. He would do anything to help anyone who needed it or asked for it. If he was mad and did something mean to his sister he always felt bad afterwards and would do anything to make up for it. Shane was always nice to people even if they weren't to him. He just wouldn't associate with them.

So there was no reason for someone to want to try and kill Shane. But, the bastard who did this was drunk and no one had come foreword to say they saw who did it or they knew who it was. And that hurt Vince the most. He knew other parents would feel the same way he did if it was their child lying in this hospital fighting for their life. Vince knew it was wrong, but he wished it was someone else rather then his son lying in this hospital. He just never pictured this happening to his son. Then again no one would picture this coming.

Vince kissed Shane's forehead and said, "Shane-O, please, you have to pull through. This family needs you; you are the only one that can control us when we get out of hand. You always have something to say when we don't. You are our voice of reason. So, please, you can't leave us. I love you, son and I'm not going anywhere."

Two weeks had went by and nothing changed. Vince had fallen asleep, even though he wanted to stay awake. Vince awoke to someone shaking him. Vince shot awake and looked at his son. Shane was still alive and in the same condition he was the day before. Vince looked at the nurse who had awoken him and snapped, "What do you want?"

"There is an officer who would like to talk to you." the nurse said.

"Okay." Vince rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was hoping they had caught the man who had hit his son or at least found out who it was. The officer stepped into the room and shook Vince's hand.

"Mr. McMahon, the man who hit your son turned himself in today. He is outside in the hallway with another officer. He said he wanted to see Shane and apologize to you for causing your family all of this grief. He also said he knows your son. Would you like me to bring him in?" the officer asked. Vince nodded.

The officer left the room to bring the driver in. Vince could hear the officer telling the criminal what he was going to do and what not to do. Vince was trying to control his anger; he wanted to beat this man into a bloody pulp for hitting his son then driving away. The door opened and Vince was shocked to see who the driver was.

It was Shane's friend Rodney.

"Rodney? You hit Shane?"

"I am so sorry, Vince! I never meant to hit him! I was drunk and I should never had driven home! Once I sobered up and realized I had hit my best friend I turned myself in. Please, I never meant to hit him!" Rodney cried.

"Officers, could you give Rodney and me a minute?" Vince asked. The officers looked at each other. They where a little apprehensive about leaving Vince with the man who hit his son. "Please, I know him and I swear I will not do anything to him." The officers nodded and left the room.

"Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean it!"

"Do you know what you are putting my family through!" Vince shouted. "You have seriously hurt, my son. Who is suppose to be YOUR FRIEND! YOU broke his leg, YOU broke his arm, YOU punctured his lung. YOU caused him to bleed internally, YOU caused him to bleed into his brain, YOU put him in a coma! LOOK at him! These machines are keeping him alive! What did Shane ever do to you?"

"He didn't do a-anything to me! I was drunk!" Rodney shouted back.

"Don't yell at me! You did this to my son! My only son! Linda's baby boy! Stephanie's older brother! Paul's brother-in-law! You should rot in hell for what you did! Shane is not likely to wake up! The doctors hold no hope for MY SON to wake up! YOU killed my SON!" Vince yelled

"I'm sorry!"

"You think an apology will make things better? IT WONT! The only thing that would make things better is if my son was awake and with me at Titan! Not fighting for his life in this hospital!"

Rodney wasn't sure what to say. Their was really nothing he could say to Vince. He had hit his son and was now going to have to pay the price. Rodney looked at Shane and couldn't help that tears that fell from his eyes. He had done this to one of his best friends. He had made the decision to drive drunk and ended up putting his friend in the hospital; from which he may never leave. It was his fault Shane was dying.

"Your right there is nothing I can say to make things better. I'm still sorry, though." Vince walked Rodney to the door, opened it, and handed him to the officers.

Vince walked back over to his son and sat down. He pulled out his cell phone. He didn't know who he should call. He knew Paul was with Linda and Stephanie, but he didn't know where they were. He took a chance and dialed Paul's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Paul said answering his phone; he was with Stephanie and Linda in Shane's office. They where tiding things up for Shane when he returned or for his replacement if he died.

"Paul, it's Vince. They caught the man that hit Shane. Well, the guy turned himself in."

"That's great! Who was the bastard."

"It was Rodney. Paul, it was Rodney!"

"Shane's friend?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I-" Vince was cut off when he heard Shane moan. "Shane?" Vince asked cautiously.

"Vince, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Paul asked. Linda and Stephanie looked at Paul with worried expressions.

"Look, Paul, I'll call you right back." Vince quickly hung up and turned his attention back to his son who moaned again.

"Shane, it's dad, squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Vince said taking a hold of Shane's hand. To Vince's surprise Shane squeezed his hand.

"Shane, please, wake up! Come on, son, I know you can. Please wake up!" Vince pleaded. Shane struggled to open his eyes, but after a few minutes he opened them and looked at his father. He tried to say something, but found out he couldn't because something was down his throat. Shane started to chock on the tube in his throat.

"Hang on, Shane. Calm down, its just a tube to help you breath. I'm going to get the doctor." Vince rushed out of the room to get a doctor. When he returned with the doctor he went straight to his son's side. The doctor took the tube out of Shane's throat and out two plugs into his nose; since his lung was still not strong enough to work on it's own he would still need the ventilator. The doctors ran tests on Shane and found all the internal injures where healing without any complications, Shane was no longer bleeding into his brain, and his ribs where healed, but they where still sore. His arm and leg where still broken, but they where healing. Once the doctor left Vince could no longer hold his excitement in and hugged his son. As much as his injures would permit.

"Hey, Shane. You have no idea how happy I am right now." Vince said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, did you ever go home?" Shane asked softly. His throat was sore since he had a tube down it for two weeks.

"No, Shane, I didn't want to leave you. In case you…" Vince couldn't finish his sentence.

"Dad, what exactly happened?" Shane asked confused. The doctor had told Vince Shane may not remember the accident because of the head injures he sustained.

"You don't remember?" Shane shook his head no. "You where involved in a hit and run accident. You have been in a coma for two weeks. We thought we where going to lose you. The man who hit you turned himself in. Shane, it was Rodney. He was drunk and decided to drive. He hopped the curb and hit you."

"R-Rodney hit m-me? H-How could he do that?" Shane asked.

"Shane, he shouldn't have been driving; he was drunk. Don't worry I'm going to make sure he rots in jail. I'm going to call your mom and sister. Alright?" Vince asked; Shane nodded.

"Hello? Vince what happened? Is Shane okay? Did he…" Linda questioned franticly.

"Linda, calm down, Shane's awake! He woke up as I was talking to Paul! The doctors said he's going to be fine. His lung still isn't strong enough yet, but he's not bleeding internally anymore or bleeding into his brain!" Vince said looking through the window to his sons room.

"We'll be right there!" Linda said and hung up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Your brothers awake! He's going to be fine!" Paul came into Shane's office with Shawn, Randy, and Jeff behind him.

"Paul! You'll never believe what mom just told me!" Stephanie said excited.

"Try me." Paul said.

"Shane's awake! He's going to be fine!" Paul looked at her with wide eyes then looked at his friends then back at his wife.

"What are we doing here then? Lets go see Shane!" Everyone nodded and said bye to Randy, Jeff, and Shawn.

When they reached the car Paul asked, "Did Vince ever tell you who hit Shane?"

"No, he never told us who hit him. Did he tell you?" Linda asked.

"Yes, Rodney hit him. Rodney was drunk and he jumped the curb and hit Shane."

"Shane's friend, Rodney?" Stephanie asked and Paul nodded.

"That asshole! I hope he rots in jail!" Linda said as she got into the car, as did the others and they raced off to the hospital. When they got there they saw Vince waiting out in the hallway.

"VINCE!" Paul yelled and waved. Vince returned the wave and hugged his wife and daughter. "Shane's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine. His lung isn't strong enough yet so he still needs oxygen, but other then that he is healing fine. We can all go in and see him, but he may asleep. When I left the room I could tell he was tired."

"That's fine, as long as my son is going to be fine I don't care!" Linda said and stepped into the room followed by the rest of her family. Shane was fast asleep.

"I told you." Vince whispered. Linda just rolled her eyes and kissed her son on the forehead. Shane stirred, but he didn't wake up.

"Just let him sleep for now." Paul said.

"I'm glad this is all over and hopefully Rodney will rot in jail." Stephanie said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Shane said opening his eyes. "Joey and Pete will do anything to keep him out of jail."

"Shane, sweetie, we can go to court and tell them he hit you. Besides he turned himself in; why would he plead not guilty?" Linda asked.

"Rodney was a push over and did anything to make us happy. So if Pete or Joey tell him that he pleaded not guilty meant they would be happy he will do it. I wont be able to change his mind." Shane said.

"Our lawyers are good, Shane-O. He wont get off." Vince said and Shane yawned. "Shane, why don't you get some rest and where going to go down and get something to eat." Shane nodded and closed his eyes. Vince, Paul, Stephanie, and Linda walked down to the cafeteria and got some food.

A few weeks went by and Shane was finally released from the hospital. Rodney was sentenced to thirty five years in jail. Pete and Joey tired to convince Rodney to plead not guilty, but Rodney refused. He considered if Joey and Pete didn't care if he hurt or killed someone then they weren't his real friends. It was Monday Night and Shane was going to make his first appearance on RAW since before the hit and run accident. He was going to go out and make a speech and let all the fans know he was doing fine. He was sure everyone knew Rodney was the one who hit him, but he was going to address that. When he was done on RAW he was going to go talk to Rodney.

It came time for RAW to start and they where going to start out with Shane's speech. He was kind of nervous, but he knew what he was going to say, but this was his first time out in front of the WWE Universe since his accident and he was afraid if he was going to come out and people wouldn't cheer. Paul, Vince, Linda, Stephanie, and the others told him not to worry, but he couldn't help it. His music hit(Here Comes The Money!) and he could here Lillian Garcia say, "Please welcome back to the WWE Shane McMahon!"

Shane came out and the crowd went crazy. Shane couldn't help but smile; the fans did miss him and everything was going to be okay. He just had to get back into the swing of things.

"Look, Cole! Shane-O Mac is back!" Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

"Hey, WWE Universe, did ya miss me?" Shane asked and listened to the crowd cheer wildly. "As you all know about a month ago I was involved in a hit and run accident. The person who hit me was my old friend Rodney." The crowd booed. "Well, that accident gave me serious head trauma, I was bleeding into my brain, I had internal damage, a broken leg, broken arm, a punctured lung, and at least three broken ribs. I was also in a coma for two weeks. Rodney is now facing thirty five years in prison. I am back now and I am here to stay! So how about we get this show started!"

Shane smiled to himself as the crowd cheered "SHANE-O MAC!" over and over. He missed being in the ring and hearing the crowd cheer his name, but he never knew how much he missed it since his hit and run accident. Shane walked backstage and met up with his parents and sister.

"Hey, Shane." Stephanie said as she hugged her brother.

"Hey, dad, I'm going to head out." Shane said. He never told his family he was going to visit Rodney.

"Okay, where are you going?" Vince asked. Vince was a little more overprotective of his son since he got out of the hospital.

"Just out." Shane answered.

"Shane, where are you going?" Linda asked; she to was overly protective since her son got out of the hospital. She didn't want to see her first born like that ever again.

"I'm going to visit Rodney." Shane said quickly and left the room. Vince started to go after him, but Linda stopped him.

"Linda, you want him to go talk to the man who tired to kill him?"

"Vince, he is a grown man. We have been overly protective since he got out of the hospital. I never want to see my first born like that again and I know you don't either, but we have to let him do what he wants. He is 35 years old after all."

"I know, Linda, but its scary to think that we almost lost Shane because Rodney mad the decision to drink and drive."

"But he did the right thing and turned himself in and apologized to you. I know him apologizing will never make up for him hitting Shane, but Shane is okay and Rodney is behind bars."

"Rodney also regrets what he did." Stephanie said.

Meanwhile Shane went to the prison Rodney was in and asked if he could speak with him. The guard nodded and went to get Rodney. Shane only had to wait about fifteen minutes; Rodney looked at Shane with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"S-Shane, I-I'm glad your o-okay. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see why you did it. Why did you drink and drive? You knew it was wrong, you know people die in these hit and run accidents. Then when I woke up I had no idea I was in a hit and run accident. When my father told me you hit me I couldn't believe it."

"Shane, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, but that's the thing; I wasn't thinking. I didn't think I was drunk and I thought I could drive. Then when I was sober and realized I hit you I turned myself in and asked to see you. When I saw the condition you where in it really hit me. I couldn't believe I hit my friend…well, use to be friend. You know Pete and Joey tried to get me to plead not guilty."

"And you didn't, I thought you would do anything to make them happy."

"I couldn't live with myself if I got off and knew I hurt you or killed you. I realized they weren't my real friends if they would want me to lie. So are we still friends?" Rodney asked.

"Um, look, Rodney, I'm glad you turned yourself in, but I don't think we can be friends. Every time I look at you I see the man who hit me and ran because he was drunk. So, no, we are not friends. I cant trust you anymore and I obviously cant trust Pete or Joey either. Have a good life." Shane said walking out of the visitors room.

Shane went back to RAW and met up with his parents and sister. He was deep in thought. Could he really trust anyone? Two of his_ friends_ wouldn't care if he lived or died; all they wanted was Rodney out of jail. His other _friend_ drank and drive and almost killed him. How could Shane trust anyone who drunk alcohol? Would they do the same thing? Would they hit someone else? Would he drink and drive? The latter scared Shane.

"Shane, you okay, sweetie?" Linda asked.

"Um…yeah…not really."

"What's wrong?" Vince asked sitting next to his son.

"I'm not sure if I can trust anyone not to drink and drive. I'm scared that one day I might do it." Shane said.

"Shane, you have to believe the people you know that they will not do it. We know you will not drink and drive; you know better. You where hit by a drunk driver; so you will not do it." Vince said.

"Sweetie, you just have to trust your friends. If they are really your friends they will know not to drink and drive because of what you went through. You can trust Randy, Paul, and Shawn not to do it. They all came to visit you and saw the state you where from Rodney's decision and I made them promise they would never drink and drive." Linda said.

"I thought Rodney knew better, but I guess I was wrong." Shane said.

"Well, we don't know why he was drunk. Maybe you could go to his AA meeting and find out why." Stephanie suggested.

"Is that a good idea? Me go to his meeting just to see why he was drunk. I told him I never wanted to see him again because every time I look at him I see the man who tried to kill me!" Shane snapped.

"Shane, she has a point; if you want to know why he was drunk then drove you will need to hear his story." Linda said.

"Fine." Shane muttered. Shane called the prison and found out Rodney's AA meeting was on Wednesday night. He cleared it with his parents and decided he would listen to what Rodney had to say.

Wednesday night came and Shane made his way to the prison and sat in the back where Rodney could not see him. Shane listened to everyone else's stories. Most of these people grew up with alcoholic parents, but Shane knew Rodney didn't. He made that decision himself. It came time for Rodney to share his story and time for Shane to get his answers.

"Hi, my name is, Rodney. I am currently severing thirty five years in prison because I decided to drink and drive." Rodney said.

"What happened?" Shane heard someone ask.

"I had a fight with my wife, she said she wanted a divorce and I chose to go out and get drunk. I had to many drinks and thought I could drive home. Boy, how wrong was I. I ended up hitting someone; not just any someone, I hit my former best friend. I took me two weeks to figure out who I hit, but when I saw on the news he was involved in a hit and run accident I knew I hit 'em. I went and turned myself in. I asked to see him and the officers took me down and when I saw the state my friend was in it really hit me then. I knew I did the right thing in turning myself in."

"What happened to the guy you hit?"

"He survived. Although I did mess him up a lot. I caused him to bleed into his brain, to bleed internally, I broke his arm and leg, broke at least three of his ribs and one rib punctured his lung, He also had a lot of head trauma. I regret my decision; the man I hit cane to visit me this past Monday night and asked me why. Why did I do it? I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. I told him it was because I wasn't thinking. He said he never wanted to see me again because whenever he looked at me he sees the man who hopped the curb hit him and ran because he was drunk." Shane was wondering why Rodney never said his name once in this explanation. Wad he ashamed of who he hit?

"Who did you hit?"

"Me." Shane said. He looked over at Rodney who, again, was shocked to see him. The others in the room where silent; Shane thought they would have known by now that Rodney had hit Shane.

"S-Shane…why are you here?" Rodney asked.

"I wanted to know why you did and I got my answer." Shane said crossing his arms over his chest. "You know the grief you caused my family. Your lucky my dad didn't beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Your dad has every right to. What I did was wrong and I know saying sorry is never enough to make up for it, but I'm so, so sorry, Shane. I wish I could take that night back. I was just upset because my wife wanted a divorce and I went out and got drunk."

"I know you are sorry, but I cant forgive you. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it."

"What happened to the Shane McMahon I use to know? The man who helped anyone who needed it or asked for it!"

"I don't help people who drink and drive! I don't help people who make the wrong decisions that almost killed me! If you where my friend you would have called me and told me you needed a ride home! But instead you drove and hit me! I want nothing more to do with you, Rodney!" Shane yelled.

Shane left the building with his head held high and Rodney with tears running down his face. Once Shane got to his car he thought about the three people he once considered friends. Joey and Pete really didn't care about him; they stopped talking to him once they where fired from the WWE. Rodney was trying to make Shane forgive him because he wasn't thinking. Shane couldn't trust him anymore. He was glad he had Paul, Randy, Shawn, and the rest of the WWE superstars. Shane drove back to Titan and met up with his family in his office.

"What are you all doing?" Shane asked.

"Waiting for you, Shane." Paul said.

"How did it go? Did you get the answers you wanted or did he skate around it?" Vince asked.

"He got into a fight with his wife and she said she wanted a divorce so he thought he could drink away his problem. He tried to get me to forgive him again, but I wouldn't take it. He then asked me what happened to the 'Shane McMahon he knew.' I told him I don't help people who try to kill me even if they where drunk and then I left." Shane informed his family. "I just want to forget all of this."

Linda hugged her son. She was happy he was well and alive, but seeing the pain he was in from knowing one of his _friends_ had hit him was killing her. He thought he knew Pete, Rodney, and Joey, but obviously he didn't. Those three didn't care about her son like they use to. Those four use to be so close when they where younger and once they where fired from the WWE they stopped talking to Shane. Then all this happened and Shane knew they where never really his friends.

Months went by and things went back to normal. Everyone forgot about the accident, but only Shane thought about what happened on that day. It was always on his mind, but he got over it and moved on with his life. He even figured out who his real friends where. Randy, Paul, Shane, Jeff, and Shawn did what they did best; goof off and piss Vince off. Shane knew he could trust these four because whenever they went out to a club or bar they never had more then two or three beers then drunk soda or water. Shane knew they did the same thing when he wasn't with them. He now had friends he could count on and a family that loved him and cared for him. Even if his mother was still a little overprotective, but Shane was fine with it. He was just gald he survived the incident.

**THE END!**


End file.
